


Nightmares

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers as Children, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Nightmares, Protective Big Brother Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: Young Sherlock Holmes has a nightmare.Inspired by the Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompt "Whisper"





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Russian by @Johnlockers_oduvanchyk: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7236657

Mycroft was at his desk, even at this late hour, reading The Brothers Karamazov for his Literature class, when Sherlock appeared at his door.  “Mycroft?” Young Sherlock whispered as he crept into his brother’s room. 

Exasperated, Mycroft looked up at his younger brother with tired eyes.  Sherlock stood just inside in the doorway trembling, with a tight grip on his stuffed hound Gladstone.  Mycroft’s expression immediately softened.  “Did you have another nightmare, ‘Lock?”  Wide-eyed, Sherlock nodded vigorously, and ran into Mycroft’s open arms. 

Mycroft scooped his baby brother up.  “There, there.  You’re safe.  It was just a bad dream.” Mycroft crooned softly as he carried his little brother back to bed.

Sherlock started to settle, then realized that Mycroft was taking him back to his room.  “No! Can’t I sleep with you, big brother?  Your bed is safer… they can’t get me there.”  He whispered for Mycroft’s ears alone.

“Who can’t get you?”

“The monsters.”

“Sherlock, aren’t you a bit old to believe in monsters under your bed?  You’re almost seven, after all.”

“The monsters aren't under my bed.  They come in my dreams.”

Mycroft sighed in defeat and turned around.  “All right, you can sleep in my room.  I will keep the monsters away.”  He tried not to chuckle – Sherlock was taking this very seriously, after all – and tucked Sherlock into his bed.

Sherlock snuggled into the soft bedding with a peaceful smile.  “Good night, Mycroft,” he yawned, his eyelids already starting to droop. 

Mycroft smiled back at him.  “You know I’ll always take care of you, right?” he said, smoothing Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock nodded sleepily as he drifted off.

He never had nightmares when he slept in Mycroft’s room.


End file.
